falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloodborne cave
(exterior) (interior) }} The Bloodborne cave is a location east of the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse and northwest of Bitter Springs. Layout Known for the red-hued sandstone rocks flanking it, the cave lies in a sandstone range similar to Red Rock Canyon, and has many dangerous packs of wildlife surrounding the entrance. A large number of night stalkers and the legendary night stalker reside in the cave. It has a single interior section. Inside, there is a campfire near the entrance down the left path, which requires jumping down or clearing the cave. Here the Courier can find a key. This key opens a Very Hard locked gate further along on the north side of the cave. Behind the locked door lies a significant amount of loot. However, right beyond the gate is an easy-to-miss trip wire which triggers three grenade bouquets. This trap is especially deadly, as the grenades are set to drop throughout the tight corridor, and will likely kill everyone in the vicinity. Past the campfire is a grim assortment of skeletons, often accompanied by loot including weapons and ammunition. There are numerous mushrooms on the ground here, making the loot easy to spot. Once the Courier passes the locked gate, unless they were stirring things up inside, that is where they will come face to face with the legendary night stalker. Notable loot * There are about 7000 bottle caps along with $400 NCR dollars, five Legion Denarius and two Legion Aureus in an Average locked trunk which is behind a Very Hard locked gate. The amount can vary and is influenced by the Fortune Finder perk. * A 12.7mm SMG in poor condition can be found behind the same Very Hard locked gate. Be aware of the tripwire behind the gate, which will set off rigged explosives. * Key - On one of the campfire's cinder blocks. This key will unlock the aforementioned Very Hard locked gate, however, it won't unlock the trunk. * Pile of night stalker eggs - Quest item for Bleed Me Dry. Notes After 3 days, if the legendary night stalker is killed, up to 13 other night stalkers will re-spawn (3 x 100% chance, 6 x 75% chance, 4 x 50% chance, first random encounter). After another 4 days, if 3 night stalkers are killed (those having 100% chance of re-spawning), 6 cazadores will spawn (100% chance, second and last random encounter). Appearances The Bloodborne cave appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After killing the legendary night stalker the Courier might be immediately teleported at the entrance of the cave. * Sometimes whenever a weapon is picked up it may not appear in your inventory until the Courier leaves the area. Gallery Bloodborne Cave loot.jpg|Note the key on the rightmost cinder block next to the chair Bloodborne Cave loot2.jpg|Loot behind the Very Hard locked gate, note the tripwire that drops a grenade bouquet Bloodborne Cave 12.7mm pistol.jpg|12.7mm pistol Bloodborne Cave 12.7mm SMG.jpg|12.7mm SMG Bloodborne Cave Hunting Revolver.jpg|Hunting revolver Pile of night stalker eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Pile of night stalker eggs Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Bloodborne-Höhle es:Cueva Bloodborne ru:Пещера Бладборн uk:Печера Блудборн zh:血腥洞穴